


stirring the future

by juneses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluuuff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, actor!junhui, co-cafe owners!junhao, fashion designer!minghao, inspired by a recent interview, more like established husbands tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneses/pseuds/juneses
Summary: This coffee shop is everything that Minghao wanted and more.





	stirring the future

.

When the day has barely started – the sun is yet to rise – Minghao already finds himself in the – his, their – coffee shop that was situated just a few blocks away from his own home. His husband – Junhui – is still at home, deep asleep after crashing in their bed at three in the morning because of a movie filming.

There is nothing but silence when Minghao goes to one of the empty seats – sure to be occupied later on, when the shop opens – and he looks around the entire room before a small, proud smile forms in his face.

From the interior to the exterior – everything is as Minghao had always wished for, even back then – five years ago – when he was a junior in university and wanted to own a business someday. The café has a variety of paintings that serve as the main décor – most of which are his personal works.

The tones of the walls were chosen meticulously and Minghao almost laughs when he remembers the various disagreements that he had with the designers that Junhui had hired. The preparation took hours and days and weeks – and sometimes, Minghao thinks that it was over the top but he also thinks _not really_.

Because this place, Eight Moons Café, is just as he expected – just as he wished for – with an atmosphere and feeling that Minghao had only initially imagined in his dreams.

He still remembers how surprised he was – a newbie in the fashion industry, who has more time making coffee for his superiors than actually drawing up runway clothing – when Junhui suddenly brings up the topic of owning a shop, seemingly out of nowhere.

_“Rough day?” It was one of the rare times when Junhui arrives first in their shared apartment and even with the dark circles that line under his eyes, he still looked amazing, just like the fresh-faced actor that he was._

_God just_ wasn’t _fair._

_Minghao thinks that he has more sleep than Junhui yet his lover still looks immaculate. He wonders if he should ignore the other – he has had a bad day in the office, and Junhui is never one to take grudges, no matter how miniscule they may be – but then he thinks about this situation._

_Junhui could have just slept – he was busy after all, even Minghao admits that – but here he was waiting up for Minghao. With a coffee at hand, at that._

_“Every day is rough when you’re a regular mortal,” Minghao says without malice, sitting next to Junhui and smiling faintly when he feels Junhui massage his back slowly._

_“Everyone’s a regular mortal,” Junhui comments back and Minghao doesn’t need to look at the tall boy to see a humoring smile on his face. Slowly, Junhui’s hands stop moving and it moves slowly,_ slowly, slowly _before one of his hands reach Minghao’s and he intertwines their fingers._

_Minghao could spend his time feeling warm at that, but a question pops up in his mind, and he asks, “Why are you still awake?”_

_“Hmmm,” Junhui plays with their fingers, humming, before he says, “I wanted to talk with you.”_

That _gets Minghao’s attention and maybe he was just feeling especially pessimistic that day because all he can think of is that – that this is a whole_ we need to talk _moment and that never really goes well._

_And couldn’t Junhui have chosen a better time – not when Minghao was just finished slaving off for some egotistic superior?_

_Junhui must have felt his discomfort because he slowly positions Minghao to face him – though Minghao stares at anyone_ but _him – and then, backtracks, “That… came out wrong.”_

_“Junhui, I’ve just made coffee for more than a dozen assholes, so could you pick a better time if you want –“_

_“That’s_ not _it.” Junhui raises his tone, only slightly, and it alarms Minghao enough to meet the other’s eyes._

_And it wasn’t guilt or discomfort that reflected in Junhui’s eyes, so this must be a good sign._

_Probably._

_Hopefully._

_“So what is it?”_

_“You were talking about coffee, right,” Junhui starts and Minghao raises an eyebrow, not getting it, “And I was thinking about you – like always, really – and also our future. And didn’t you like the idea of getting a coffee shop? I have enough money for capital and maybe if you get too stressed with your work, then you can just handle one and do your fashion and other art works on the side.”_

_Junhui says it quickly and softly and Minghao barely manages to catch up._

_But then he does, and his heart stops beating just a little bit. His heart warms because Junhui looks like he really thought this over – and just… He didn’t even know that Junhui still remembers one of their random conversations from years ago._

_“Minghao?”_

_“I’m –“ Minghao breaks eye-contact again and he can’t help it when his lips curve up, “Give me a minute to think.”_

_And then Junhui smiles, knowing, “Of course.”_

_When things – and a person_ , Minghao – _finally calm down, the two of them discuss the topic more. Junhui actually already has a place that he can buy, but he said that Minghao has a free reign on everything else._

_And well, the rest, as they say, is history._

“Please don’t fall asleep with your eyes open,” and just like that, Minghao is taken away from his thoughts because one of the employees – and the café’s best barista – Chan suddenly speaks up.

“Chan?” Minghao blinks, stares at the younger boy, and then blinks again, “What are you doing here?”

“I work here?” Chan says, unsure if Minghao was still dreaming or joking around. There’s a pause and then, he adds, “There are twenty minutes before we open the shop, _manager_ , and Seokmin had already started preparing the equipment.”

Minghao sighs at that – he mustn’t have realized that a long amount of time had already passed. He’s a manager – the _owner_ – and here he was, daydreaming.

“I was caught up in my thoughts,” Minghao says, bowing slightly in apology as he stands up and goes to the employee area to help.

He sees Chan make an expression that very obviously says _duh_ but today was a Monday morning and he really should start his day better.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me writing a fluffy-ish fic so that i can take my mind off jun's actions from the recent cyzj episode because it will make me cry. lord, he's just.... so, so, so amazing. really. i admire him so much as a person and he's just. really the best.
> 
> also!! this fic is inspired by the recent svt interview where jun said that he & minghao thought about opening a coffee shop in the future!! dsadgadiyau it was sooooo domestic and i just!!! feels!!! feelings!!!! to be honest, junhao is not my first juntp (it's junan & junhoon) because sometimes, i see the both of them as a bit familial and brotherly?? but also, they're really domestic & super sweet to each other pretty recently so.............. not that i'm complaining because i LOVE it when someone's nice to jun loooool. 
> 
> this fic is unbeta-ed but i'll try to fix any mistakes when i have a free time. thank youuuu for reading!! love jun! love hui! ((love juntps!)
> 
> (also, i'm probably going to write another fic regarding this au, but with chan/dk POVS where they serve the rest of the svt members.... though other members might also be employees mmmm... yeah, not too decided but well, in the future...) (also, eight moons sound like a junhao fansite omg orz.....)


End file.
